1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transcutaneous electric nerve stimulater, and in particular, to a transcutaneous electric nerve stimulater capable of supplying a treatment electrode with a signal having a different waveform depending on a position of the treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a transcutaneous electric nerve stimulater is provided with a plurality of treatment or curing electrodes, a pair of electrodes, for example. These remedy electrodes are placed on curing positions of a body to be treated to apply signals having a low frequency to the body. Conventionally, there have been used two types of transcutaneous electric nerve stimulaters of this kind. Namely, in the first type, the curing electrodes are repeatedly supplied with a signal having an identical kind of waveform. In the second type, the electrodes are supplied with signals having various kinds of waveforms, i.e. various frequencies and combinations of successive and intermittent signal series are developed in a predetermined sequence.
When a transcutaneous electric nerve stimulater is employed to apply low-frequency signals to treatment positions of an objective body for so-called massage of the body, signal waveforms and/or combinations thereof for an optimal massage effect vary depending on locations and humans to be treated. In this sitution, however, the conventional transcutaneous electric nerve stimulater which repeatedly produces signals having a kind of waveform cannot change the waveform of the signals depending on curing positions and patients to be treated. Namely, the treatment cannot be precisely adjusted for the treatment under such conditions. On the other hand, in the conventional transcutaneous electric nerve stimulater producing various configurations of signals including various combinations of signals in a predetermined sequence, the signals having such waveform configurations are in many cases suitable for curing positions and humans to be treated. Namely, such waveform signals may be quite unconfortable for some patients. However, since the signals having different waveform configurations are created in a preset order, even when a confortable signal appears, the waveform of the signal changes with a lapse of time into a signal having another waveform. Moreover, an unconfortable signal continues for a predetermined period of time and repeatedly appears at a fixed period. The conventional transcutaneous electric nerve stimulater has been attended with the problems above.